A Little Look At the Life of Aurora Bennett
by Omphalina
Summary: Written for AmicitianRose.


**First, I need to explain a few things. I'm a friend of AmicitianRose---best friend actually---and she's writing this hella long story called 'Lost and Found'. I know she hasn't posted for a while, but she's working on it and it's this humongous, stupendous THING! She's still working on the draft and gave me the priviledge of seeing it! Wow! She actually doesn't know I'm posting this, so...ummm...don't tell her? This is, the way I see it, a fanfiction of a fanfiction. Weird, huh? Well, I'm posting this just so any of you who've read 'Lost and Found' and are waiting for an update can have some assurance that she's working on it. AmicitianRose has posted three chapters on her story so far, and some of the guys have gotten themselves wings and a whole bunch of stuff blah blah blah. There's a witch in her story, but not in this one. I hate the witch! Anyway, the guys have wings in this one. Nate's a villain. Charlotte's a villain. And there spawn is evil too!**

**This is just some sort of trailer-ish thing I'm putting out 'cause I CAN'T keep a secret. Rosie's working on two big fanfics and they're awesome! I don't want any of you to lose faith in her!**

**And I write a bit like she does, not better, but like, 'cause we're like...writing buddies. heh heh heh....**

**OH AND REVIEW! i go crazy 4 reviews.**

**'Lost and Found' is going kinda slow, but hey, Rosie's not Wonder Woman.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O or 'Lost and Found'**

The masked boy was close on my heels. As we raced through the marketplace, the entire world seemed to be moving in slow motion. Oddly enough, I began to feel a kind of fuzziness in my head. The light seemed to be getting brighter. If he continued his pursuit, I would surely faint with exhaustion. My panicky intake of breath, sadly, was no match for the fact that I was screaming my lungs out for people to get out of the way. And they screamed back.

I crashed into a fruit cart, getting its tangy smell all over me as I was covered in sticky red goo. I think the boy had slipped. 'Poor him,' I thought briefly as my feet met firm, grassy ground. I don't know why I kept running, but I did. And the light kept brightening, bleaching away the colors of the forest. Was I flying through the forest? Sure felt like I was.

Leaves and branches crashed against my chest and arms while my feet kicked against small rocks and loose dirt. By now all I could hear was myself blazing through the trees, so I slowed down a bit. I heaved in great gulps of air and looked forward to a loud, climactic stop, but then, "You can't escape me!" rang a clear, angry voice.

'How did he catch up?' my mind cried in shock. But then the sharp sound of his golden sword slicing at me was lost in the thunderous roar of rushing wind. 'I'm falling!'

I had jumped off a cliff. Luckily---Oh, the gods are with me today---I was heading towards the ocean. Looking down at the white froth crashing against erect gray boulders, I told myself that if I could just dodge those rocks, I'd lose the boy for good.

But then came a shrieking, bird-like cry---like a hawk---

Goodness me! The boy had sprouted wings!

When I finally dove deep into the cold blue water, I assured myself, 'Well, you've got a tail, and a fast one at that'. With one strong flick I was streaming through the water. Bubbles tickled against my face and swirls of the bright colors of fish were zooming past me.

Instinctively---I didn't even give one thought to it---I screeched to a stop before a dark, cave-like opening. Around me were dense flushes of kelp and great walls of coral. I slowly made my way through the cave and lifted my head out of the water.

'Safety' I sighed in my mind. 'I'm in my safe place.'

Wrong.

"It took you long enough," someone said smugly. Sure enough, there was the boy. His golden sword and mask gleaming in the dim light, he stepped forward and unfurled his white, feathery wings. "You're the one they call Rorie?"

"What do you want from me?" I spat savagely, my eyes glued to the sword.

"It's electrically charged," the boy replied as he traced the ray from my eyes. My eyes.

"Do you want to know what I can do with my eyes?" I asked.

"Do you want to know what will happen if I touch this to the water?" he asked in reply, edging the tip of the sword nearer to the surface of the azure water. It was now rippling with the quick throbbing of my heart. Scared? That would be a sign of weakness, wouldn't it? My mother had taught me better.

"We can be friends," I said after a long moment of silence. "I can tell you everything about me, and you can do the same. Who knows, we might have more in common than you think."

"That's your excuse? I won't have to kill you because we could be friends? That's a stupid idea."

"I'm only eleven and you…You look younger than me!"

"I'm thirteen."

"Really? My uncle---He's a doctor---said that puberty hits boys at right about that age. You hidin' pimples behind that mask?"

He quickly swiped it off. He had a slightly familiar face…Where have I seen it before?

"I'm electrically charged," he said, loathing in his voice.

"Oh yeah? Well, those wings make you look girly."

"You're scales are ugly."

I gasped. "My scales are the most beautiful things you have ever seen!"

"Are not. You're sister's pretty beautiful though."

The water in the pool started to boil. I could see the steam crawling around the boy's ankles and shrouding around his wings.

"You're one stupid chick. A guy against a girl? Whatever."

"Shut up!"

"You can't get me. I can fly out of here, plus I'm faster. Much faster."

An ready insult was lashing viciously on my tongue, but then a sudden thought caused me to yelp. "Oh!" The boiling stopped. "Y-You? You look like my Uncle Nate from those old photographs! Is he your father or something?"

He gave me a fierce look, and I wouldn't be surprised if his eyes began glowing ruby red. The boy had the face of the Devil. "NO!" he roared.

There was a crack of thunder and winds swept into the room. I ducked under the water, but then thin, cold arms wrapped around my neck and I struggled to escape, flapping my tail this way and that.

"Oi! Stop, mum!" came a deep, masculine voice. Instantly the woman's grip was released and I threw myself out of the water. I clutched the stone floor and sputtered painfully. I inspected my arms. The woman had scraped thin red lines on my skin. I could feel the stinging all the way up down my back. My scalp felt as if locks of my hair had been ripped out.

"Charlotte!" the voice of my Aunt Cleo screamed.

It was followed by my mother's, "GET HER!" There were two or three loud splashes and Mom and Aunt Cleo were gone.

Dad's strong arms lifted me out of the water and then I could smell the strong scent of my Uncle Lewis's cologne. The odor caused me to faint.

When I woke up, I was in the McCartney's house on the opposite end of the island.

"She'll be fine. Just a few scratches." The hushed tones floating around the room were soothing. I didn't feel any pain at all until…

"Yow!" I cried, throwing my head back and hitting the wooden backboard of the bed. Izzy had just slapped the bandages on my arm.

Izzy gave a child-like giggle and teetered out the room.

"Isadore!" I called at him, rubbing the fluffy cloth on my arm. I felt two gentle hands push against my shoulders, pressing me back onto the bed. My Aunt Cleo was looking me straight in the eye. Her bushy, unbelievably long hair touched by face. It smelled like salt…and clam chowder.

"I got you something to eat," she said.

"Don't you always?" my mom's irritable voice said from across the room. It was a short distance. She was clearly upset about something.

"Mom, were you crying?"

"Yes," said Dad, who was sitting on the floor with Joshua, Isadore's infant brother. Seeing him reminded me of all the kids Uncle Lewis and Aunt Cleo have, how large my family is, and I felt safe. The boy, Charlotte, and even the young man who told Charlotte to leave me alone no longer gave me fear. Dad and Uncle Lewis had wings too, didn't they? Mom and Aunt Cleo were mermaids too, weren't they? And with all these kids around to babysit, it would be stupid to worry.

"Rorie, what were you thinking?" Dad asked angrily. "You are forbidden from the mainland at all times."

It was then that I noticed that nobody was in the room but the three people in my family: Mom, Dad, and me.

"Oh, Dad, don't ya trust me? I wouldn't grow a tail in public. I'm smarter than that. Tell him, Mom."

"Excuse me, young lady? What you did was inexcusable. You're grounded. You're in your room all day for a week."

"But Mom!"

"Don't 'but Mom' her," Dad spat. "Two weeks."

Tears began to form at the bottom of my eyes and I buried by face in my arms. "Fine. Just leave me alone."

I felt Dad's large hand clamp around my right arm and he dragged me out of the McCartney house. Isadore, Joshua, Mabel, Clara, and the twins were looking up at me curiously. I snarled at Dad while my head was bent down and he didn't hesitate to smack my shoulder. He didn't care if it was bruised!

I walked miserably as we made our way to our house, which was just next door.

At the front door, Dad released my arm and lifted my dripping chin. "You are to go straight to your room and think about what you've just done."

I touched the brass door knob, looked up at him again, and entered our house. When I heard Dad stomp away, muttering, I ran to my room and slammed the door.

It wasn't fair. I was _never _allowed to the mainland. Never. And the one time I get there, all I get to do is wander around a bit watching the cars on the road before I'm brutally chased off into the sea. Well, now I know better. I'm trapped on this island. Trapped! My cousins and I are all prisoners. Why? Because either we're cursed with wings or a tail. Because we're freaks. All of us!

I hate my life.

There was a soft tapping noise at my window. It was Henley. Henley?!

I quickly slid the window open. He tumbled inside. I watched his small white wings (only arms length while Dad's are longer than his whole body) fold neatly against his back. He carried a small bundle with him. It was his shirt and after he pulled it on, it was as if he were a normal boy.

Henley was the spitting image of his father, whom I call Uncle Ash, just so you know. He's thirteen and is always there to talk to. He lives all the way on the other side of the island with his other brothers. He and his family only come to this side when there's trouble, but he sneaks over here nearly every day. He says its to see me, but I say it's because he's in love with Aunt Cleo's cooking.

Anyway, I told him everything, as I usually do when I cry.

"The boy thinks he's all that, eh? Well, my dad told me about 'Uncle' Nate and his lot. They all suck at fighting."

I laughed. "He had a sword with him, remember?"

"He's a kid! How would he know how to use it?"

"He said he was electrically charged."

He laughed. "Bull. Pure bull, that's what! Listen…Let's go out and find this boy, this electrically charged swordsman, and show him exactly who he's messing with."

"Henley, we'll get caught."

"I've gone to the mainland about a hundred times and not my mom, my dad, yours, or anyone's seen me! And Rorie, please, you know you've got rebel in your blood. You know you want to do this."

I thought for a while. "Let's do it!"


End file.
